


Bliss

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Voltron Oneshots [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Courting Rituals, Eggs, Galra Empire, Inflation, M/M, Oviposition, Shiro stays with the Galra to rise in the ranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Shiro is falling in line with his place by Sendak's side... and then he gets a fun surprise after trying to get Sendak to come inside of him.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Go into this with a open heart cause eggs aren't really my thing but I needed to do this okay. This one's for you Butt Butt! You do me proud every day you exist ;>

Shiro wasn’t prepared for the fact Sendak lays eggs… but he also found that he  _ really  _ enjoyed it. 

 

He was used to Sendak's girth after several meetups in odd areas in the ship Shiro dwelled in. He found himself seeing Sendak very fondly after all that was was said and done. He was working his way to have more of a footing in the Galra Empire, and he found himself a decent  _ position _ under Sendak. 

 

The burly Galra made sure Shiro was always  _ thoroughly _ done. Made sure that the human champion’s cock had nothing left to weep every time they had met. 

 

One ultimate plus was that he always felt sated after a round or two with Sendak. Another one was that the Galra foot soldiers treated him a lot better now that he was getting railed by the burly Galra. 

 

He wasn't just a simple gladiator fighting for his life. He meant something to Sendak, and those surrounding them recognised that. It made his standing better… and easier to possibly try to convince Haggar to release him from the gladiator ship one day. The druids still messed with his body as it stands… making modifications as they had seen fit. At the end a day of fighting or time spent with the druids, and Sendak would still growl into Shiro’s ear that no matter how he looks he will always be beautiful in Sendak’s eyes. 

 

Shiro had to hold himself back from crying. He didn't want to show Sendak that he was weak, but he also wanted to burst out with some form of happiness. A  giddy air always filled Shiro when he and Sendak were alone. Overall, Shiro wanted to thank him even if it seemed odd. Yes, he was captured forcibly by the Galra, but Sendak never made him feel like he was trapped or as if he were some kind of victim. They were two men, falling for each other with every breath. He felt like he had such a solid purpose whenever he was with Sendak, and he didn’t ever want to give that up. 

 

He also knew for a fact that Sendak hasn't came once since they started sleeping together on the off days when Shiro wasn't set to fight in the arena or be taken in by the druids. 

 

He noticed the fluid leaking from Sendak’s dick running thicky down the veined cock. It was a great lubricant, and Shiro knew it felt amazing as it tried to fill his insides. There was no bulge despite how thick it felt inside Shiro, but if he pressed down on his abdomen Sendak moaned out. Sendak was inside him, filing him… right as he starts to pull away.

 

“Don’t.” Shiro almost growls. He grips his legs around Sendak’s thick thighs. Sendak pushes his full length back in right as Shiro let’s go of a gasp. He could feel the moment Sendak’s dick had hit the back of his navel. It was a sensation that drove him wild. 

 

And then he felt like he was being pulled apart. Sendak was getting bigger, and Shiro was too numb to fully process it until he was stuck. Then he felt the first push deeper. It almost felt like a punch. At first he thought Sendak’s dick was growing somehow until he saw Sendak’s face. 

 

It was pinched up in the cutest way, and his mouth was a small o in shape. 

 

He knew Sendak was cumming, and again he felt that punch-like feeling in his gut. 

 

_ Was this normal? _

 

Shiro was watching Sendak like a gasping fish. He felt  _ good _ , too  _ good _ , and far too full. 

 

The punch-like feeling got slower as time went on, and eventually Sendak was pulling himself from Shiro with a worried expression. “I am Sorry… I didn’t mean to.” 

 

“To  _ what _ ?” Shiro said as he leaned forward… and saw the lumps protruding up from his stomach. “What. The.  _ Fu- _ ”

 

“Eggs. I deposited at least five inside you.” Sendak sighed, his clawed hand gentle as he felt Shiro’s stomach. “I didn’t mean to.” 

 

“I thought it was weird you didn’t come like normal… what, what do I do about this?” Shiro said, being oddly careful now. 

 

“Usually when we… lay our eggs in our partner they house them for some time until the eggs have a hard enough outer shell to grow and be independent from the one who house’s the eggs. But if the eggs are deposited before they adapt to their new homes they can easily be removed by the help of a flora almost commonplace in most of the universe.” Sendak said everything with a furrowed brow, a sign of immense thought. 

 

Shiro bit his lip. “Do I have to eat it or drink it?” 

 

“You swallow the leaves of the plant, and as it is digested the eggs will begin to release themselves from your inner walls of your bowels.” Sendak walked to a cabinet to pull a jar down. The leaves were a soft purple with a soft green outline. 

 

Shiro ate all that he was given, and then he laid in Sendak’s arms. The embrace was warm against the furry chest. “What’s going to happen to them once it’s all out?” 

 

“Usually the eggs get eaten. A galra such as myself produces over fifteen thousand eggs in his or her lifetime. They are a highly nutritious, and natural part of the Galra diet. Plus it is usually more than likely the for the eggs to detach themselves naturally, or they can be stored but should not be kept for longer than two weeks or else it is no longer edible. Meaning many are completely unfertilized.” Sendak said it all like it was a Sunday lunch. 

 

“Almost like how we eat chicken eggs on Earth… are you going to eat these ones inside me too?” Shiro said, enjoying the way their fingers were laced together. 

 

“I was thinking of crystallizing them, actually.” Sendak hummed. “They can be refined down to a diamond like material, and are used in courting rituals.”  

 

Shiro’s heart skipped a beat. “Are you… planning on courting someone?” 

 

“Yes.” Sendak said, a gruff tone to his soft after-sex voice. “You.” 

 

Shiro really wanted to get excited, but he felt the sudden rush as if he needed to shit. “Sendak. I need to go… use… you know. The restroom.” 

 

“That is just the eggs. Passing them here will be sufficient.” Sendak spoke directly into Shiro’s ear, and Shiro could swear he felt his dick jump. 

 

In fact, Shiro’s hard on was utterly obvious as Sendak made him hold his legs in a splayed out manner. Sendak chuckled at the red cock between his lover’s legs. He always thought human’s genitals to be very odd, but he enjoyed the way they were so cute, and small. He ran his rough tongue against the underside of Shiro’s dripping cock. He felt the tension against his entrance, and with the help of Sendak’s thumb it came out with ease. Along with a dribbling of the fluid that often comes out of Sendak’s penis. 

 

Each one after was a grunting fest that continued to edge Shiro on. Sendak waited until the very last egg to finally give Shiro the release he deserved, along with four thick fingers playing with his heavily used hole. 

 

Shiro thought he was finally living in pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> So that... happened. I hope you liked it?


End file.
